


Dear Diary/Dear Journal

by Shadow_Milo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Milo/pseuds/Shadow_Milo
Summary: Two teenagers with seemingly opposing personalities suddenly forced together in the same boarding school.The story follows them during their school years through their diary and journal entries.~Beta read by my amazing friend Janna~ And cross posted on Wattpad





	1. Dear Diary: Christmas

25/12/17

 

Dear Diary, 

IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!

I was given this book as a Christmas present by my parents to record my last years of high school. This way it will be easier to look back and remember all the adventures my friends and I have. Well, according to mum anyway. 

Now that I've mentioned my friends I miss them :( :( I have the best friends ever!! Sam and Kim are amazing. I've known Sam since kindy and we are nearly inseparable. Kim on the other hand I've only known for a year but despite how many people thought we wouldn't work as friends because of our contrasting personalities we've become really close. I miss them soooooooo much. I can't wait to go back to school and see them again.

I'm really lucky I get to go to the school I do; It lets me have lots of adventures.

See, I live in a place that isn't far enough from the city to be considered country/rural but it's also not close enough to count as city. It's because of that there aren't many people who would live here, and even less things around here to do.

So being able to go to school, a boarding school nonetheless, makes thing much more fun.

Anyway I'm being summoned for dinner so~. 

Bye for now!

Mels ♥


	2. Dear Journal - Christmas Day

25/12/17

Dear Journal,

As with previous years, this Christmas was filled with visiting what little family we can reach from our semi-secluded town, while those we could not physically meet were called before dinner. Unfortunately my family members continue to struggle with the concept that I can have interests other than academics. Therefore, I was once again gifted a large quantity of notebooks. 

As a result of this I have decided to use this notebook as a journal to document the coming year. This way, in the future, I can look back and reminisce on my high school years, from major events, to the mundane day-to-day events provided I remember to log what happens. 

Seeing as I have time I may as well take a moment to write about my friend, Maxwell (also known as Max). Max attends the same boarding school as I do, the all boys school by the name of Roc Grammar School on the edge of town. We have been acquaintances since I joined the school four years ago. He moved back to the city for the for the holidays, however we have kept contact with each other via our mobiles.

It is getting late now. I cannot comment on my own future, but nonetheless I will attempt to write a minimum of three times a week.

Sincerely,

Chris


	3. Dear Diary: The Gap Between Christmas and New Year

01/01/18

Dear Diary,

Happy New Year!!

School is in a month, which I'm really happy about. I can't wait to see my friends again and hear about all they are doing. I mean sure we have been messaging but I miss them. I really wish that they were here with me. Talking to them is great and all but I miss being around them.

Nothing has really been happening recently. In a few weeks I will start doing my back to school shopping but let's be honest, what ACTUALLY happens during the gap between Christmas and New Year. 

Anyway, I'm going to go binge watch cartoons. 

Bye for now,

Mels ♥


	4. Dear Journal - New Years (and the Week Before)

01/01/18

Dear journal,  
Happy New Year.

Apologies for not writing in so long, however nothing of note happened during the break between Christmas and New Years.  
I will endeavour to be more consistent once the year truly begins and I am attending school once more.  
I will be back at school in a month. However, I will not be leaving it this long again before writing.

I must go now, I have a new book to read. I need to finish before school starts again.

Sincerely,  
Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update. I just got a second job and started at university. 
> 
> Hopefully I’ll be more consistent going forward


	5. Dear Diary: Half Way Point

14/01/18

Dear Diary,  
There are officially only two weeks left until I go back to school and you know what that means? Back to school shopping!!!! I know that I'm way too excited about this but it means two things:  
1\. That I can have a look ahead at what we will be doing this year  
2\. That I get to go back to school and see my friends again!

  
Sam and Kim have been messaging me heaps. It seems like the closer it gets to February the more we talk. I don’t really wanna fill this entry with just messages, I did that enough the past few times and I can always just look at our message history on my phone later if I really, desperately wanna know what my friends and I spoke about between yr 10 and yr 11 of high school.  
Although I will say that Kim has been looking at more and more recipes recently. I’m kinda looking forward to my birthday now as I’ve heard she’s been looking at recipes for a milo mudcake.

Well now I’m hungry, so it’s time for food.

Bye for now,  
Mels <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have amazing friends who read my work before I publish it... That's all I have to say. 
> 
> Also, comments of all kinds are always appreciated.


	6. Dear Journal - Two Weeks to Go

14/01/18  
Dear Journal,  
As I have mentioned in my previous entries, I am anxiously waiting to go back to school. It will be my second last year and will be the year when I can finally begin to specialise my education to focus on the things that I enjoy.

Despite the overwhelming number of notebooks and assorted stationary equipment I received for Christmas, I still require a few things for the new school year. Therefore tomorrow will consist primarily of “back to school” shopping. I am looking forward to seeing what topics will be covered this year and hopefully look to see if I can read ahead in some of the more difficult looking areas.

In other news, Max called me yesterday and we discussed our expectations for the coming year, as we do every year. It is hard to believe that I will only be attending the same school as Max for two more years; after that, we will both be pursuing our own careers and our own passions.   
I will admit that I hope us leaving high school behind will not also cause us to leave behind our friendship.

Regardless, I will do my best to capture as many memorable moments as possible in here so that I can look back on them.

I must go now, it is almost time for dinner.

Sincerely,  
Chris


	7. Dear Diary: Back to School Shopping!!

15/01/18

Dear Diary,

Today was fun. Mum and I went to buy my school supplies. They just opened a new store which school has said will be the best for what they want us to use, especially the ATAR students.

The store itself as so shiny and new! There were so many notebooks and honestly, I wish I could have bought them all. To begin with nothing really interesting happened, but I will tell you about the lady who tried to buy all of this one new version of a textbook. So that was an interesting conversation to listen to.

In other news, Sam is back!!

She surprised me at the shop and said that she got back last night. I know that we have been able to talk to each other and it hasn’t really been that long since we last saw each other but seeing her in person and being able to give her a hug is one of the best things ever, and I’ve really missed it.

Now all I need is to see Kim again and I will be all set to take on whatever ATAR and year 11 can throw me.

I want to say more but Sam is coming over and we are going to video call Kim.

Bye for now,  
Mels <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case anyone was wondering, ATAR is the Australian Tertiary Admission Rank and is basically the most direct pathway into university.


	8. Dear Journal - Shopping for School Supplies

15/01/18

Dear journal,

Today I went shopping for the remaining school supplies I needed, and I decided to have a look at the new store that recently opened. Nothing of note really happened with the exception of one woman arguing with the staff as they refused to let her buy the majority of their newest textbook.

Max will not be coming back until approximately five days before school starts again, so it is unlikely that I will see him until we both return to school. However, when I spoke with him last he mentioned that it may be closer to when we start school. Either way, there is no point in dreaming about the future when there are things to be doing.

Speaking of such things, I began to look through my textbooks when I got home and I am fairly confident that I will be able to get through the year with fairly good grades, provided that the teachers are competent and there are no curveballs during the terms.

Regardless, there is no point getting myself all stressed out before the school year even begins. I would just be setting myself up for failure.

It is getting late now, so I had best be getting to bed.

Sincerely,  
Chris


	9. Dear Diary: The Countdown Begins

21/01/18

 

Dear Diary,

School is almost here, but I have to admit the closer it gets the less ready I feel. Don’t get me wrong, I am so ready to see Kim again and all of my favourite teachers and finally be able to ~~specialise~~ “specialise” my education. At the same time, however, this year and next will be THE MOST important years of my high school life! I can’t mess this up in any way.

But Hey! Just over a week to go now. This time next week I will start packing so I can move back into the dorms. Then I can be with both of my friends again.

Sorry for such a short entry but I have chores to do now and wanted to write something before I completely forgot.

Bye for now!

Mels ❤


	10. Dear Journal - Preparations Begin

21/01/18

Dear Journal,  
School is drawing nearer now and I am finally able to really start preparing myself and my belongings to return to school. I never thought I would say (well write) this, however, I feel I am more anxious about seeing Max again than I am about everything else regarding the process of going back to school, which is a new feeling for me. 

Nevertheless, school is fast approaching whether I like it or not, therefore I must start preparing myself both mentally and physically for not only moving back into dorms but for going back to studying full time. Privately, I must admit that I am unsure which I find more daunting, the idea of sharing a dorm with a large group of teenage boys or beginning the most important two years of my school life. 

When I started this entry I as determined to make it longer than the last few, however, after a few hours of packing, I find I am unsure of what else can be written that is relevant. Therefore I have decided to go to bed early.

Sincerely,   
Chris


	11. Dear Diary: Back to School!!!

01/02/18  
Dear Diary,  
  
You will never guess what happened today!!!

First of all, it’s the first day of school which means… SAM, KIM AND I ARE TOGETHER AGAIN!!!!!!!!! Which is just so amazing, even though we’ve been busy moving back into our dorm not having to rely on technology to talk to each other and to actually be able to spend time together is honestly the best feeling ever. We even began making plans to restart our old weekend tradition of Saturday-night-movie-marathons.

Anyway, I’m getting off-topic. So, first day of Year Eleven and I’m not sure what I expected. There was an assembly first thing in the morning which isn’t normal but like, it isn’t exactly unexpected, I mean it makes sense. Yeah, anyway, so it turns out that the local Board of Education are closely working with and supporting not only our school but another, all-boys school, across town. Now this isn’t all that big, I mean it's surprising but surely it isn’t important enough for an assembly, right? Well apparently, this other school is getting older and all that kinda thing, so rather than shelling out the money to fix it they decided to test out this idea of combining the two schools. Guess who the guinea pigs are. THE YEAR ELEVENS!!

As if it wasn’t bad enough that we are starting ATAR, you know that pesky little thing that helps me get into Uni, we will now have a class from another school joining us. An all-boys school! Whose bright idea was it to combine 15-17 year old’s who are used to an all-girls school with an all-male cohort of the same age range, like honesty?

As you would expect no work got done today as everyone was too busy talking about what it will be like being in classes with boys again. Most of us haven’t done this since starting at this school in Year Seven. So here’s hoping at least some of them are interesting and can hold a decent conversation.

Bye for now,  
Mels <3


	12. Dear Journal - First Day of School

01/02/18

Dear Journal,

Today was interesting, to say the least.

The first day of school is always chaos and unfortunately, Year Eleven is no different. I will admit I was rather glad to see Max again, after not seeing each other all holidays until it was time to move back into the dorms.

Something I do not think I have mentioned yet is that our school is getting really old and in dire need of repairs within the next few years or we are at risk of being shut down. Today the Principal made an announcement regarding the school's solution to this problem. A merge between our school and an all-girls school across town. The reasoning behind it is that as the only two boarding schools in the area and seeing as the Board of Education works closely on the curriculum for both schools therefore in theory the merge should go smoothly, however I was surprised to hear that the class to be used as a trial will be mine.  To be entirely honest I am not sure how to feel about that, however, I trust that the staff know what they are doing.

As you could guess the rest of my class spent the remainder of the day speculating what the students of this other school will be like. It was almost as if they had never met a girl before.

My only hope is that they are not too loud and annoying. My first year of ATAR, and my exam results, are depending on me being able to study and learn.

Sincerely,

Chris


	13. Dear Diary: I Hate This

08/01/18

Dear Diary,

So today was the day our two schools were merged and between you and me, I would be more than happy for them to leave now. To be fair, I was expecting at least some of them to be annoying but in a single day, they have gotten on my nerves more than anyone else I have ever met.

Especially one in particular.

See in order to stop us from spending too much class time talking or just ignoring everyone and sticking to our own friend groups, our teachers have paired everyone off with someone from the other school. Now I would be fine with this if it wasn’t for the fact that I share EVERY SINGLE CLASS with the guy. I can’t sit with Sam or Kim anymore all because of this boy. What’s worse is that I thought I’d at least be able to have a break during recess and lunch and spend the time with just my friends but it turns out Sam’s partner (I think his name was Max?) is friends with my partner and Sam decided that they should eat with us.

I know that I am being kinda mean and extremely petty but I am very protective of my friends, it’s just who I am, and now these boys are coming and taking my friends and I hate it.

The only good part about this is that I know my partner hates this as much as me. He honestly thinks he is smarter than me, just because I don’t go showing off my intelligence. I can’t wait until our first test. That’ll show him.

Well as much as I would love to keep on ranting about this, I have homework to do. It is only the second week of school and there is already so much work to do, especially if I wanna get higher marks than him.

Bye for now,

Mels <3


	14. Dear Journal: The Day of the Merge

08/02/18

Dear Journal,

Today was… Difficult. After spending the weekend moving into our new dorms we had our first day of classes and introductions to our new classmates. In order to ensure that we, at the very least, attempt to befriend our new classmates we have been assigned a partner who shares our classes and who we will have to work with for the first semester at a minimum.

As you might guess, I am… less than pleased with this arrangement. My partner's name is Melody, although she insists on being called Mels, and she is not what I would expect from an ATAR student. She spends her class time staring out of the window or writing stories in the back of her books, something that would be less troublesome if it had happened during English rather than Math.

Despite my reservations towards her I have attempted to, as Max says, ‘play nice’ however she does not even try to hide her disdain towards me. Her friends are more welcoming towards us as Max’s partner Samantha ( or Sam) invited us to eat with them and despite her unique sense of humour, Kim did her best to make the most out of the awkward situation.

I must go now as I still have one subjects worth of homework to complete. I hope I will not be expected to share all of my work with Mels when it comes to our first test merely because she was too distracted to pay attention in class.

Sincerely,

Chris


End file.
